Going Bananas
A monkey has made a rule-free wish and has transformed the entire world. Luckily, Ratchet and the gang haven't changed at all. Angela then checked on the magic field around the starship. Kiva: What's up with the field? Angela: It works! And it's holding up nicely. Ratchet: Everyone okay? Sasha: We're fine. That was unexpected.. Kiva: Seems like a monkey wished for 'monkey world'. Trunks: I never heard of that amusement park before.. Alister: She means the entire planet has changed. Trunks: Oh.. Okay. Aladdin: Even the name of the town is different. Reia: "Chimpsdale".. Iago: Sounds gross to me. Goten: But, what about Genis? Kiva: I'm sure Genis is still normal. - Suddenly, Genis and Raine enters the bridge, though the two are exhausted from the running before the teleport sequence. Kiva: Thank goodness.. You two are alright. Raine: Yeah.. Genis: We got a serious problem here. When that monkey make a wish to transform the world, everyone has turned to apes too. Sasha: But not us. Raine: How? Kiva: The muffin. Angela: She's right. The shield I just activated protected us from the blast. Alister: From the way things are right now, it's too dangerous. Ratchet: I'll lead a group back to Dimmsdale and find out what just happened around town. Kiva: Seems fair. Ratchet: Terra, you and the others stay inside and be our eyes and ears until we can find a way to change Earth back. Terra: Right. I've got you covered. Kiva: I agree. Trunks: Hang on. Why can't we come along with Ratchet? Raine: Like the Pride Lands, this is an animal-based world. Humans are not allowed to enter, which leaves me and Genis with Terra out. Kiva: Seems right. I am a mouse, after all. Ratchet: Alright. I'll get Silver Fang and we'll be ready to go. - The gang nodded and Ratchet ran to find Silver Fang. Kiva is a little disappointed that Terra was forced to sit this one out. Kiva: I can't believe Terra is sitting this one out.. Sasha: I know he's your boyfriend, but humans will easily get caught if we are not careful. We can't take that risk. Kiva: Okay, good point. - Alister and a few others headed out but Kiva stopped for one last thing - Terra. Kiva: Wish me luck, my love. Terra: Good luck, sweetie. - Kiva tries to keep up with Ratchet, who is with Silver Fang at the dropship. The group goes back down to Earth, and strangely finds the monkey and a walking trash can. Alister: Now I've seen everything.. Sasha: Hold on.. That's the muffin we wanted! Kiva: After it! - The group chased after the monkey, Timmy and the muffin. Timmy did tried and wished everything was back to normal, but they can't. Because of the monkey's wish, they are forced to replace Timmy with the monkey. Alister: What!? Sasha: Now we know who to blame for all of this.. Kiva: I blame the monkey! - The monkey lets the muffin go and, out of his disguise, Timmy grabbed it at the last second. But the victory was short-lived as Timmy easily gets caught. Kiva contacted Terra for any advise to bust him out. Kiva: Terra, Timmy got himself caught. Any ideas on how to bust him out? Terra: I can't find anything. It's too difficult to find out which place is which. However, Reia did scan the area from the dropship. Let's see.. There's a criminal rehabilitation center not too far from you. To get inside, you'll need both Cosmo and Wanda to help you. Kiva: Well, okay. Terra: I know the monkey caused a lot of trouble, but we got no other choice. Besides, Ippy can help us get inside. Ratchet: I don't think that-- Wait a minute.. That's the monkey's name? Terra: Yep. There's not much time, so you have to keep moving. Kiva: Alright. - With Cosmo and Wanda's help, they enter the prison without being seen. Suddenly, they hear voices coming from one of the rooms. Xaldin: What makes you think you can form your own Organization XIII? ???: That is of no concern to yours. Without the Chaos Emeralds, I can not be invincible.. But, none of that matters now. I need more time to gather more darkness from the..selected people of my choice. Maleficent: For a complete stranger, you're off to an impressive start. - Maleficent quickly disappeared, leaving Xaldin and the stranger alone. Xaldin: Why did you bring the last shards here? ???: Maleficent isn't done yet. Neither will Jafar. With the remaining power into them, the fool will never turn against me! However, rumors are starting to fly and many are plotting against me. Even Mystique has problems with that..adjustment. Xaldin: I can't solve everyone's mistakes. ???: Maybe not. Never make the same mistake Demyx already has.. - Xaldin disappeared into the darkness. ???: ..or you will regret not having a heart in the first place. - The stranger also disappeared, leaving Ratchet and the group are coming out of a hiding spot. Sasha: Whoa.. So many things happening at once.. Ratchet: So, that guy.. He's forming his own Organization XIII? But..that's impossible... Kiva: Not to mention crazy. Angela: From the sound of it, both Jafar and Maleficent came back. Silver Fang: You guys already destroyed them, did you? Kiva: Yeah. Iago: Jafar!? I thought that crabby snake is gone! Angela: He still is. The problem we got now is these shards that guy spilled out. Clank: He also expect us to lose. Kiva: No kidding. Alister: Through that entire conversation, only one thing remains unclear - Mystique. Ratchet: Yeah. Who is that? Kiva: No clue. Reia: Don't worry. I got this one. - Reia looked through the name, inside the starship, and found something. Reia: Okay, got it. Raven Darkholme/Mystique. She is a mutant who can change into any person she sees. Here's the weird part - From what we just heard back there, she is holding a grudge against Xaldin. Kiva: That's surprising. Clank: I'm curious. What causes Mystique to get down so low? Reia: Probably not enough shards to accompany her as backup. Since there are only two left, I suspect that Xaldin won't leave the world without power. Kiva: I'll say. Reia: I'll see who's the main threat at this point. In the meantime, Timmy is down the hall. Be careful. Kiva: Right. - The group finds Timmy in the operating table, but Ippy wishes out and, as an apology, the Earth changed back to normal. Terra: Everything's back to normal, for some reason. Is everyone alright? Kiva, are you there? Kiva: I'm here. Terra: *sigh for relief* Thank goodness.. Ratchet: Kiva, it's safe to let Terra and the others come back. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva contacted Terra through her earpiece. Kiva: Okay, guys. Earth is back to normal. Terra: Understood. We're on our way. - The group watched over the view of the entire town, returned to normal at the moment. Category:Scenes